


Scary

by constantlyfatigued



Series: Sanders Sides Age Regression One-Shots [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Crying, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Regressing from Fear, Screaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constantlyfatigued/pseuds/constantlyfatigued
Summary: Remus accidentally makes Logan regress out of fear.[This is SFW age regression! Despite the tags, which are only there because of the terrible tagging system, this is not age play or de-aging.]
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Age Regression One-Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846843
Comments: 4
Kudos: 137





	Scary

Logan regressing usually goes very well. He regresses semi-involuntarily, so he can usually hold off regressing if he's in a position where he can't. Like right now.

They're in the middle of practicing lines for a new video, they being Logan, Patton, Virgil, and Janus, with Roman and Thomas off designing something for the video.

For some reason, Logan can feel himself starting to regress. He's not exactly sure why, but he pushes it down and continues reciting his lines. It makes him stumble past his words a couple times, but he's doing okay. He just has to get through this rehearsal session, then he can go hang out with Remus, his caregiver, and regress.

He finishes his line and watches as the others say theirs. Almost done, he quietly reminds himself. They're stopping after Remus sinks out. Which reminds him, where is Remus? He should be popping in soon.

As he checks his script, loud screaming fills the room, making him gasp and drop his papers. He completely forgot Remus was going to scream when he appeared. Which isn't good, considering that just made him regress very suddenly.

Tears well up in his eyes and, in a moment of childish panic, he runs off. He scrambles behind the couch, now fully regressed and feeling smaller by the second.

He curls into a ball, back pressed firmly against the back of the couch. His hands grip at his hair as he sobs. Remus isn't supposed to be scary when Logan's regressed. He's supposed to act soft and nice and kid-friendly. Logically, he knows Remus wasn't aware he was slipping. But his baby brain can only think, "Papa scary".

"Lolo?" Logan gasps when he hears Remus, curling further in on himself.

"Nonono!" Logan sobs. "Sc'ry! No scary!" Through his sobs he can hear a soft snap and the whoosh of something being summoned.

"It's just me buddy," Remus says in the softest voice he can manage. "It's just Papa, who's very very sorry for scaring you."

Logan peeks up from his knees to see Remus sitting on the floor in front of him. His video attire is gone and has been replaced by his favorite soft green sweater and black shorts. He holds up Logan's light blue paci with a smile.

"I'm really sorry for scaring you, bud," he says. He hands the pacifier over to Logan, who hesitantly takes it and pops it in his mouth. "How 'bout we go cuddle, yeah? I'll get you a bottle and your Squishmallow and we'll watch a movie!"

Logan brightens and forgets all about Remus yelling as he crawls forwards. He settles into Remus' lap, wrapping his arms around his neck and cuddling close.

"Is ok'y, Papa," Logan mutters. "Not scawey. Lov's you."

Logan hears the other sigh before arms wrap around him in a hug and Remus presses a kiss to his forehead.

"Alrighty, up we go baby!" With that, Remus stands up, taking Logan with him and placing the other on his hip. Logan squeals and giggles, clinging tight to his caregiver. He can hear Remus explaining to the others that they're leaving, but doesn't listen, instead playing with Remus' sweater.

After Remus is done talking, he stays true to his word. The pair sink out and head to Logan's room. They stay there for the rest of the day, Remus getting to cuddle his now happy baby the whole time.


End file.
